MARVEL shorts
by OkayLetsObsess
Summary: A collection of random shorts that might or might not include some smut. For now let's leave it at T. Starting off with some couples things, but there are also group hang outs and bonding and whatnot. Starts off with Darcy & Pietro, but in the near future, there will be Winter Widow and Black Hawk. Updates after a certain amount of reads and rates and stuff. okaythanksbye


I sped through the tower and couldn't find anyone, which was almost nice, but it felt strange. I never thought I'd ever actually miss being around the bickering Stark and Steve, but here I was bored beyond belief. I ended my run in the kitchen, where I was slightly shocked to find none other than Darcy Lewis hunting for a snack.

"Hello." I called, hoping she could clue me in to where everyone went.

"Hey there, speedy." She responded without even looking at me. We were pretty comfortable with each other. Sometimes it gets a bit awkward, and Barton points out too often that there is a lot of strong sexual tension between us. Neither of us have acknowledged it, let alone physically done anything about it. I walked over to the shelf on the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a tin box that had a handful of candy bars. I took out Hershey's, M&Ms, skittles, paydays, and snickers. I held out my hand next to Darcy and she stopped looking for whatever it was she wanted, taking my offering.

"You have a stash?" She asked before grabbing a couple and walking to the fridge.

"Yeah.. Anyways, where is everybody?" I asked, dismissing any follow up question about my candy supply.

"They're out doing some superhero stuff. Typical. They all leave me here to twiddle my thumbs while they do something cool like visit outer space or fly. Jane didn't go this time, though. She took your sister shopping or something like that. I wasn't paying enough attention to get the details. She says lots of things and I don't understand all of her crazy science stuff, so I've learned how to tune her out," she popped a few skittles in her mouth, "guess it's just you and me, Gonzalez."

"Everyone keeps calling me that, and I still don't get it." I mumbled and she grabbed my arm to pull me somewhere. She led us to one of the many TV rooms and pulled up a random computer. She fiddled with it, but eventually got what she needed.

"Here" She whispered and played a few video clips of a cartoon mouse which I have to admit made me stifle a laugh once or twice. After half an hour of YouTube videos, she closed the laptop. "Get it?" She asked.

"Now I do." I answered. "Anyways," I yawned for effect, "I'm bored. What should we do?" She thought for about two seconds before catching me off-guard and shouting.

"JARVIS!" She called to Tony AI system.

"Yes, Miss Lewis?" He kindly responded.

"Can you make a good pizza?"

"I can order from Mr. Stark's favorite pizza place, ma'am." JARVIS answered and an hour later, we were chewing through perfect pizzas.

"That was amazing." I sighed and leaned back, putting my hands on my stomach. "I'm so full, though."

"Me, too." Darcy swallowed the last bite of her slice. "Let's go watch some TV." She got up and left to get something to watch while I quickly took care of the left over pizza. I decided to make popcorn as well and brought it back to Darcy on the couch holding a remote.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I said and sat down next to her. I put my feet on the table in front of me- something Pepper would've yelled at me for- and she tucked hers underneath her into the couch. We started watching a show called "The Office" and it was actually the funniest American show I've ever seen.

"I love this." I thought out loud and tried to casually slip my arm around the back of the couch behind her. She let out a small laugh and scooted closer to me, leaning on me, and then grabbed my arm from the couch to wrap around her small body pressed ever so lightly against mine.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled, looked back to the TV screen, and rested her head in the crook of my neck as if it were a regular occurrence. As if we'd been doing this for ages. Even though we haven't, it felt natural, right, and just plain good to be like this with her. We stayed like that for a long time and when we got into the second season, she lifted her head to look at me. I returned her gaze and wondered what she could possibly be thinking right now.

"What?"

"I was just. . . " she paused, "thinking of how to go about this."

"Go about what?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow, as if checking to see if I was joking or just really that oblivious.

"This." She pushed up so she could reach and kissed me, short and sweet. It ended too soon and when I opened my eyes, she was blushing. Huh. I never thought I'd see Darcy Lewis shy, but here she is. Doubting herself. Doubting if she made the right move. It dawned on me that she was waiting for me to do something, say something, or even just give more acknowledgement than smiling, so I leaned back down to her to connect our lips. This time the kiss was more needy, filled with the unspoken lust.

Seconds later, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Darcy pulled away from me and I saw that it was Jane who so rudely interrupted our moment.

"Uh, we were doing something, do you mind?" Darcy said with attitude towards the genius judging us from the doorway.

"Yes, I do. You can't just snatch up Pietro like fresh meat. Give the boy a chance to adjust, settle in before you corrupt him." She started with her hands crossed over her chest, acting more like a mother to Jane than she ever has. I stopped her, though by speaking up.

"Um, Jane," I said, "We're both adults and I'm not really new anymore and I think I have my own mind." I tried not to be rude, but I couldn't tell how she took it, and my mind was a bit distracted at the minute, so Jane's level of comfort was not my problem right now.

"Ugh. Stupid kids." She mumbled and walked out, leaving us alone. I looked back at Darcy, unsure all of a sudden.

"So. . . ."

"What now?" I asked.

"Now it's time for bed. Goodnight." She said quickly and jumped up out of my grasp, leaving me with a sad sense of emptiness.

"Well goodnight, then." I said to no one and got ready to go to my room. What a night. I thought as I ran my way to my part of Stark's tower. What does this make us? Darcy interrupted my thoughts by walking back in the room, and gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. "Yes?"

"Wanna make out?" She asked bluntly. I gave her a smirk. I don't know why I expected anything less from her.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I nodded.

"So follow me, nerd." She said and left the room again. I got up, and was by her side in seconds. "That horror movie really freaked me out, we should hold hands so we don't get separated." Darcy said dramatically and grabbed my hand.

"Darcy, we were watching The Office. . ."

"Okay then." She said shortly and let go of my hand.

"No, no. Come here." I said and reached around her, lightly resting my left arm around her shoulders, putting my right into my pocket. I saw her smile and couldn't help but smile just a bit. It wasn't very long before we got to her door, and she paused with her hand on the handle, turning to talk to me.

"I'm not going to do the walk of shame in my own room which means we are not having sex tonight. Just wanted to tell you before you expected things to happen." She said and looked to me for some sign that I was still going to hang out with her.

"Darcy, I didn't expect anything. Besides making out, of course, as previously discussed."

"You're such a nerd." She turned the handle, and walked in, letting me take in my surroundings. Her room was nice and peaceful. A quiet safe haven that I could see myself in. A lot. It was basically a suite with it's own everything. She had a small kitchen, a bathroom, and even a little lounge area between her bedroom and kitchen with a couch and small TV that didn't compare to the one on the wall opposite of her bed. She led me to the couch and I sat awkwardly, waiting to see what she was going to do. She took off her cardigan and maintained eye contact while she climbed on me, straddling me with her legs on either side of mine. My hands automatically went to her hips; an instinct I didn't know I had. Her hands found the back of my neck and she brought her head close to mine. "This is kinda weird, but I'm into it."

I closed the gap, shutting her up and kissing her differently than before. This kiss was full of passion and easiness that I've never experienced with someone. Being with her like this felt amazing and like we'd been like this forever. She asked for entrance with her tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my lips just enough for her to get what we both wanted. She quickly transitioned from sweet and simplistic to desperate and our "making out" became much more heated than anticipated. When we broke apart, she closed her eyes and put her head in the crook of my neck. "Damn, Pietro." She whispered and started to catch her breath.

"Yeah?" I asked, just as winded.

"You're amazing." She said and turned to trail kisses up my neck, slowly making her way back to my mouth. Awhile later of our madness, and I had a little friend that needed to be tended to. We broke apart again and Darcy let out a small giggle. "You seem to have a problem." She whispered and bit her lip. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I am going to take care of this, and then I'm gonna cuddle you until I feel like Jane is gonna bust in and kill us both." She smiled lightly, as if impressed that I didn't ask her to help me with it and got off me, quickly pecking my lips before getting off the couch entirely. "See ya in a bit." I said awkwardly and proceeded to walk to her bathroom, feeling like this was the true walk of shame without the actual "shameful" act.

"Mhm." She hummed and headed to her mini kitchen to grab some water. She probably needed to cool down as well. I wouldn't blame her, we both got pretty carried away. After fixing my issue, I came out and found Darcy laying under the blankets on her stomach with the TV on, quietly watching mindless TV while waiting for me. "Hey there." She said and switched positions so she was on her back. She turned her head to look at me and said "Come on, Maximoff." I obeyed and got in next to her, laying on my back so she would cuddle into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and with our bodies entwined like this, it wasn't long before she fell asleep. I closed my eyes, determined to savor this moment for as long as possible, but I fell asleep too soon just as she had.

~~~ I don't know, some thoughts happened and this is what came out of them. okaythanksbye ~~~


End file.
